


"Flight of the Defender" Drabble

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: I wrote this after the episode aired, but before the next ones came out, so it didn't happen quite like this but oh well. This drabble basically deals with Ezra finding out Kanan's real name. Also, just in case I write any more fics I decided to just say it was a drabble for "Flight of the Defender."





	"Flight of the Defender" Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> [Facing the Past](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/167040667103/facing-the-past)

**"Facing the Past"**

Ezra was restless. Kanan could feel it in the Force. Something was starting. What exactly, Kanan didn’t know, but it was worrisome, for both himself and Ezra. He tried to meditate on it, to figure out what exactly was going on in the Force, but so far he had found no clarity. However it did tell him where Ezra was, so he wasn’t surprised when he heard his padawan’s voice calling through the door.

“Kanan?”

“Come in.”

The door whooshed, footsteps sounded Ezra’s entrance, then the door closed again.

“What’s on your mind?”

A sigh, then a squeak as Ezra sat down next to Kanan. “It’s the loth wolf. I asked it why it helped me…”

“And…?”

“It said doom…”

Kanan froze. There was something about the way Ezra said that word, that there was more to it than it seemed.

“Kanan, does that mean Lothal is doomed? Or the Empire will be its doom? Or our mission is doomed? Does this mean I can’t save-” Ezra’s voice cracked, desperation, fear, worry – they all radiated off of him.

Taking a deep breath, Kanan felt the pain that had faded all those years ago resurfacing, but he didn’t try to push them away. Ezra needed to know, and if he was going to know, Kanan would have to face the pain. It was just a reminder of how much Ezra had come to mean to Kanan, that he would willingly revisit his old life to help Ezra.

“The wolf didn’t mean doom Ezra. It said Dume, a name…my name.”

Surprise and confusion slammed into Kanan, but that was to be expected. “I…I don’t understand.”

“My real name isn’t Kanan Jarrus.” Kanan took a breath, closing his eyes for a moment – it didn’t offer any change in what he could see, but it was a familiar feeling, tricking his brain into bracing himself for what he was about to say. “I took on that name when I was on the run, so the Empire couldn’t find me. But before that, everyone knew me as Caleb…Caleb Dume.”

“Dume…the wolf wanted…you?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe. Or maybe it wants both of us.”

“But why?”

“I don’t know, but something tells me we won’t have to wait too long to find out.” Kanan looked at where he knew Ezra was and smiled, wishing not for the first time that he could see his padawan again.

“Yeah…it seemed to know what it was doing. So we just…wait?”

“Wait, and do what we can where we are.”

Kanan could tell Ezra was still unsure, but there wasn’t more they could do. The way the wolf seemed to be keeping itself hidden from everyone but Ezra made Kanan sure it knew what it was doing. Kanan just hoped that the wolf’s plan was one that would help Ezra and Lothal.


End file.
